University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC) will partner with the Aberdeen Area Tribal Chairmen's Health Board (AATCHB), with tribal schools in Nebraska and South Dakota, and with an urban elementary school to develop, implement and evaluate health science curriculum targeting Native American students grades K-8. The long term goals of this project are to promote student interest in the health sciences, foster a more science literate public, and ultimately to increase the number of Native Americans entering health careers. Key to the project will be the development of health science educational modules which will provide teachers with hands-on, age-appropriate activities and materials for classroom use. To further engage student interest, the curriculum will adapt materials to provide cultural role models. Teachers will have input in the development of the modules and be trained in their use during summer workshops. Distance learning activities, web based bulletin boards and visits by program personnel will provide ongoing professional development for the teachers. Student participation will be expanded through summer science camps in local settings. Work done by students and teachers will be showcased during annual health fairs and Powwows in each tribal region. Reaching beyond the classroom to parents and communities is critical to the success of this project. Community education programs will be designed to promote health and increase understanding of the clinical trials process. Professional evaluations will be made at all stages, with major emphasis being placed on evaluating the educational and community impact. Research techniques will include baseline and post measures of attitudes and subject content, participant evaluation questionnaires, and student retrospective pretests. Advancing the health of Native American communities is the ultimate aim of every aspect of this project. Improved health science teaching and heightened awareness of health careers will encourage students to enter these careers and hopefully bring their skills back to their communities. Public outreach that increases knowledge of health science topics will promote better personal health decisions and create awareness of the benefits of clinical research.